


Two Missing Scenes from Rogue

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	Two Missing Scenes from Rogue

## Two Missing Scenes from Rogue

by Athena

Author's website:  <http://fateordestiny.com>

I don't own them. If I did, I'd write them better and all of Richard Burgi's kisses wouldn't have ended up on the cutting room floor.

Spoilers to Rogue   
Answers the question what happened to the guards watching the hanger.

* * *

As Brackett running toward the hanger, he shot one of the guards. 

Ellison yelled, "I told you 'No murder on my watch.'" 

Brackett pulled Sandburg close and put the gun under his chin. "The next shot fired goes through your boyfriend's pretty face." 

The second guard ran toward them with his gun pointed. 

"Another step and he's dead," Brackett said. "Lower your gun." 

The guard dropped his gun. 

"Ellison, handcuff his hands behind his back." 

"You kill me; Jim can't do his job," Sandburg said. 

"I still have the remote to the virus," Brackett said. 

Ellison kicked the gun away from the guard then handcuffed the guard. "The virus will probably be rendered harmless from the explosion. The CDC is operating from a worst case scenario." 

Brackett said, "Shut up, faggot." Brackett directed Ellison and Sandburg to a hanger with a combination lock on the door. "That's a motion sensor. Any jiggling with the lock will set off the alarm. So you'd better get it right the first time." 

* * *

"I hated the way Brackett treated us," Blair said as he dropped his keys into the basket then took off his coat. 

"He threatened to kill everyone in the city," Jim said. 

"He may have called me your guide, but he took me along as a hostage." Blair put his coat on a hook. "He treats people like toys." 

Jim put a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. "Exploding a vial of Ebola virus would have probably rendered it harmless, but we couldn't take that chance." 

"Man, let's not talk about the fruitcake of the week." Blair kicked off his shoes and put his feet on Jim's lap. He was tired of being kidnapped, held at gunpoint and tied up. Although being handcuffed to Isabel wasn't too bad, at least he enjoyed the view, especially when she was reaching for his backpack. 

Jim started to massage one of Blair's feet. "How was your date with Sonia Price? You're home early." 

Blair stretched out and yawned. "Okay. The museum closes at five and we went out to dinner afterwards. After dinner, we talked about tribal medicine." 

"Chief, I shouldn't have been jealous." Jim continued to play with Blair's feet. 

"You asked her first." 

After pushing Blair's feet off his lap, Jim opened a beer. "I didn't get the chance to ask her." He poured his beer into a glass. 

"You were sitting on your ex-wife's desk. She only wanted a gentleman to show her around. It wasn't a date," Blair insisted. "We talked about you." 

"Why?" 

"I told her that Brackett used me as a hostage to make sure you followed his orders." 

"And you eat mud." Jim sipped his beer. 

"You ate the mud." 

"But you admitted to eating mud in front of Dr. Price and she rather go out with you." 

"Just face it, man; I'm cute and non-threatening, besides she knew we were together." Blair ate a handful of Jim's popcorn. "Besides, you're the one who ate the mud left by Brackett's shoes. I said I ate it to protect your secret." 

"And I appreciate it." Jim touched Blair's arm. "She knew we're an item?" 

"At your age, we're either married or sisters," Blair said, misquoting the line from Boys in the Band. 

"Would you like to call it an early night?" 

"It's too early to go to bed." 

"We don't have to go to sleep." 

"I'm with you, man." 

* * *

End Two Missing Scenes from Rogue by Athena: athena@fateordestiny.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
